


Mother Mary and the framing of Dennis

by fuckedupasusual



Series: Sunny meta [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Also the colour blue, Meta, My poor google search history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 04:24:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupasusual/pseuds/fuckedupasusual
Summary: meta analysis of ONE shot of 14x01 bc it's been driving me nuts





	Mother Mary and the framing of Dennis

I can’t get over the framing of this shot. Everyone has already talked about how it’s a classic romcom shot and the blocking etc. and of course, I agree but what’s been driving me nuts since last night is how dennis is framed between the picture of mac with his parents and the mother mary figurine. The two most important things in mac’s life (his family/parents and his religion). It’s just too on the nose to just be an accident and judging by glenn’s very deliberate directing style. The framing is literally telling the audience: Mac -> Family/Love -> Dennis -> Mother Mary

And yes, I did y’all a favour and googled “Mother Mary symbolism”:

Here are some of the highlights:

“without a single sin to restrain her, she gave herself entirely to the person […]; she did so in order to serve the mystery of redemption with him and dependent on him, by God’s grace.“

“she surrendered to love and was changed.”

“They called Mary "The Second Eve”, the mother of a new creation, because she said “Yes”

The source is "catholic online" if you want to dive deeper into catholic symbolism but I got a headache after 10 minutes.

What it boils down to basically is: nurture and love

Fun Fact: “A Madonna is a representation of Mary, either alone or with her child Jesus. […] The word is from Italian ma donna, meaning ‘my lady’.”


End file.
